There are a large number of wheeled plant pots that can be moved from one location to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,859,352 discloses a plant support that is rotating on a stationary base but cannot be wheeled to different locations. The plant support operates on the wheel principle of a “Lazy Susan”
U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,676 illustrates a movable container for flower pots which can be wheeled to different locations. The flower pot is disposed on top of ribs 11 that provide a ventilation area under the pot and to collect water therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,031 shows a wheeled plant pot that can be moved to different locations by way of casters attached to a bottom of the caddie. The flower pot is merely supported by an upper surface of the dolly or caddy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,909 discloses a plant pot support for protecting a substrate, that is, a floor on which the plant is to placed. There are a multiple of radiant ribs, among others, to form a space between a bottom of the container and the substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,469 shows a support plate for flower pots in which water is stored and hidden between an upper plate element and a lower plate element. The plant support has casters thereon so that the caddy can be moved to different locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,854 illustrates a potted plant turntable that can be programmed to turn the turntable at various time intervals so that the plant can evenly be disposed to sunshine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,853 discloses a ball wheeled planter consisting of a deep container to collect water therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,084 shows a planter caddy including a frame having a support surface. The frame has caster wheels thereon. A plastic tray includes four recessed pockets. The plastic tray is supported on the support surface of the frame and receives a potted plant thereon.